Oblivious/Back Here
by Apathetic Writer Person
Summary: My very first/Takari/Taiora/r+r PLEASE!/upgraded toPG cause after reading again I decided that nonmature readers shouldn't really read it


Oblivious/Back here  
"Hey Kari, wait up!" I turned and saw Davis heading toward me from behind.   
"Hello Davis. This isn't your usual way to school, is it?"  
"Well I just decided to take a short cut today" he shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket.  
"But this is three kilometers from your house in the opposite direction,"  
"FINE! I wanted to walk to school with you okay? Happy now?" he sulked and kicked at stones.  
I sighed. Iwas growing more tired every day of Davis's advances. They were innocuous, but   
they were also getting on my nerves. When was he going to realize that I didn't like him in   
that way?  
"So, do you want to go to the Spring Fling with me?" The Spring Fling was held at the   
Community Center every year. It was open to anyone who wanted to come.  
"Ah, sorry Davis, I'm going with someone else." I lied quickly.  
"WHAT?! Who?" snarling, he turned and faced me.  
My usually mild temper ignited, I had finally had enough!"You know what Davis? It's none of   
your business. I am fed up with this false   
sense of possession you feel toward me. YOU do not OWN me, I am not your girlfriend, nor will  
I ever be! So lay OFF or I won't be your FRIEND either!" I said angrily before stomping away,  
leaving him agape behind me.  
I was scowling when I walked into home room. As soon as I sow my best friend T.K. my mood   
lightened noticably. He was relaxed in hisb chair observing the chaos around him. His ever   
present hat in place on his unruly blond head. He smiled when he saw me but the expression  
quickly turned to concern when he saw the nearly invisabl frown line between my eyebrows.  
"What's up 'Ri?" he asked softly, using his pet name for me. I was quite adept at hiding   
my emotions from everyone- except T.K. He always seemed to know when something was wrong,   
even when no one else did.  
I rolled my eyes "Davis. He cannot accept that I don't have romantic feelings toward him.  
Why can't he just LEAVE me ALONE?" I buried my face in my hands, my short hair falling   
foreward to conceal it.   
"Well you are the prettiest girl in the whole tenth grade. Why wouldnt he want you for   
himself?" T.K. asked reasonably.  
'You wish he thought so' It came out of nowhere, her own voice mocking her.  
'No' I mentally told it back, 'T.K. is my best friend, I cant be falling for him!'  
'Then why does your heart beat faster when he is around?'  
'Coincidence...'  
'Why does that sound more like a question?'  
'Shut up, go away'  
'Bye...'  
"Kari?" I snapped out of the mental conversation and blushed.  
"Daydream" I shrugged.  
" 'Bout what?" I blushed even hotter."Oh, I get it- a guy right?"  
"You could say that..."  
RIIIING! The bell. Everyone took their seats and the teacher took attendance. T.K. and Kari   
did not even notice the knowing glances and whispers. Everyone just knew the were an item.   
They were together all the time. Rumors passed that she had blown off Davis, the most popular   
guy in the tenth grade, for another guy. Just guess who the rumors said was someone else? Then  
Davis heard one of these rumors......  
***  
'I'm gonna smash his face in', I thought as I crushed a soda can. 'No one takes MY girl and   
gets away with it,' I conveniently ignored the fact that Kari had never really been my girl.   
I was literally seeing red.  
I caught site of her turning a corner, and called her name and ran up to her."Davis," she   
started "about this morning I'm sor-" she was shocked when I backed her up against a wall and  
kissed her with all the anger and... other emotions I felt toward her. She pushed me away and   
covered her lips with her fingers  
"Oh, Davis, how could you?" and tears streaming down her face, she turned and ran from me.   
I was filled with regret and rage. I would never heve hurt her normally. It wasn't my fault,   
it was HIS. He made me. He would pay.  
***  
The last bell of the day rang and everyone hurriedly packed up and moved out except for Kari   
and I. I wondered why she had been late to class. No one else had noticed her distress but I   
did. The dried tears on her face were invisible to everyone but me. We could always tell when   
the other was upset, tears or no tears, that's why we are such good friends.  
I said to her "Hey, Ri, what's the matter? Why were you crying?"  
She shook her head and smiled weakly. I wouldnt pry- she'd tell me when she was ready. I   
wrapped my arms companionably around her shoulder and she leaned into me. I ignored the   
increased tempo of my heart. That always happened when she was around.   
Everybody else noticed their closeness too. They did make a handsome couple...  
As soon as we reached my building, Kari turned around and buried her face in my shirt and   
started sobbing, her hot tears soaking my shirt. I held her and patted her back, whispering   
soothingly to her. When she showed no signs of slowing down, I lifted her, childlike into my   
arms and carried her inside to the apartment my mother and I shared.   
I sat down with her on my lap in a chair. Soon her sobs died to hiccups. I brushed her bangs   
from her face and asked softly, "Now are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Takeru, why does the world have to be so cruel?" she said and lay her head on my shoulder.   
She was the only one allowed to call me by my given name, and only in private.   
"What happened?" I didn't like hearing her sound so defeated.  
It all poured out of her. "Davis called out to me so I turned around and waited for him. I   
was apologizing for yelling at him earlier, when he backed me into a wall. He kissed me and it  
HURT! It wasn't how I wanted my first kiss to be at all.   
I set aside the instant rage I felt when she said she had been hurt. I had to concentrate on   
the hurt itself. I thought about it a minute then got an idea.   
I lifted her chin."Since you had such a disasterous first experience, we could reverse your   
opinion about all kisses with a second. If you like the second, we could pretend it was your   
first. How's that sound?"  
"Will it hurt?" she asked me warily.  
"I don't think so"   
"Okay"  
"Close your eyes, good, now relax..." I brushed lips over lips softly, at first. Then I   
settled mine, firm but not hard, over hers.  
***  
He was right, it didn't hurt- it felt wonderful! I slid my hands up onto his shoulders, and   
he held my face gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. After a minute he pulled back.   
"How was that?"  
"It was perfect, Takeru. Let's pretend that was my first kiss. Can we do it again?"  
"Why not?" Again he kissed me, and this time he used his tongue to gently test the seam of   
my lips. I opened for him slightly and he slipped inside. He probed my mouth softly, and when   
he retracted my tongue followed, unconciously repeating the moves he'd taught me. It became a   
full blown French Kiss. I lost count of the minutes we sat there kissing. He finally pulled   
back, and held my shoulders so I couldn't follow him.  
He was breathing hard, and so was I. I wanted more, so I tried to lean foreward and capture   
his lips like he had mine. He wouldn't let me,"We'd better stop."  
I pouted, something I never do,"Don't you like kissing me?"  
"I like it too much," he ran his hands through his hair, since his hat had fallen off "I was   
wondering..."  
"What?"  
"WouldyouliketogototheSpringFlingwithme?"(would you like to go to the spring fling with me?)  
I squealed, "YES! I would love to go with you. Why did it take you so long?" I jumped up   
"Oh, Takeru, I have so much to do! I wasn'yt even planning on going, but now I'm so excited! I   
have to buy an outfit, get new shoes, and, and, a whole bunch of other stuff!" I sat down again   
and wrapped my arms around his neck happily and sighed.   
"Uh, Kari?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was also, um, wondering if you'd like to be my, my, girlfriend?" asked shyly, and losing   
that cool composure for once, he blushed.  
"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I hugged him tighter.   
A frown crossed his face. "Do you think that when we're together, that we can still be best   
friends? I don't want to lose that friendship because we're dating."  
"Don't worry, Takeru, our bond as best friends is too strong to break. Not a thing in this   
universe could even come close." I said with all the confidence I felt. I felt a LOT of   
confidence.  
His face relaxed "Yeah, you're right. I have no idea why I was worried."  
I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder. Right this second, I was the happiest girl in the   
entire galaxy.  
***  
"C'mon, c'mon! Pick up, Sora." and still the phone rang. She must be madder at me than I   
thought. I laid the phone down softly and frowned.  
Just then I heard the front door open and the sound of Kari's low humming. I walked into the   
kitchen and watched in amazement as she poured her milk into an upside down mug! She then   
proceeded to carry the dripping container to her room.   
"Uh, Kari?"  
"Yes, Tai?" She looked at me with glazed eyes.   
"Kari, your mug is upside down, and there's milk all over the counter." I said exasperatedly.   
She looked blankly at the mess, then giggled. "Oops!" she cleaned up and said "I didnt   
really want milk anyway," she laughed, and hugged me. "I am soooo happy!" Then she ran to   
her room and closed the door. I could hear her singing softly.  
"What's up with her?" Iasked puzzledly, outloud, not expecting an answer.   
"Isn't it obvious?" Sora said from behind me.   
"Huh? Oh, Sora, I didn't hear you come in." I started talking fast. "I'm really sorry,   
Sora. I did not kiss that girl-- she kissed me. I didn't like it. You're the only one I   
want to kiss EVER! I love you,"  
"I know that, Tai. I was just a little peeved to see your lips on another girl. I love   
you too, Silly" she put her arms on my shoulders, hooking her hands lightly around my neck.   
I settled my forehead on hers and hugged her tightly to me.   
"We'll just have to get rid of that homewreckers imprint, huh?" I said and covered her mouth  
with mine. The kiss was long andwhen it was through, they were both breathless. "Now what did   
you say about Kari? What's obvious?" I asked as I led her to the TV room and sat down on the   
couch, pulling her down to my side.   
"What's obvious is that your little sister is in love. And from what I saw downstairs, I   
think I know who. Believe me, I know the signs." said playfully.  
"Who?" I asked shortly. I didn't like the idea of my sister falling for some jerk. I   
panicked at one thought, what if it was Davis?  
"Well, I'm guessing..."  
"Sora-a-a" I said warningly  
"Okay, okay. It's T.K."  
I immediately relaxed, T.K. was alright. He would never underappreciate what he had with my   
sister, but... "Uh, Sora, exactly what did you mean by 'from what I saw downstairs'?  
"Let's just say we didn't get that far until our fifth date."  
"JESUS! Their only fifteen, and they're frenching!?"  
Sora giggled, "Shhhh! Tai, be quiet. They didn't see me. Besides, we were fifteen, too."  
"I just hope they know what they're doing" Tai said worriedly. To say the least I was...   
uncomfortable talking about 'frenching'  
and 'Kari' in the same conversation.   
We talked some more, scheduled another date, and then Sora said mischieviously, "Wanna make  
out?"  
"I don't think so- Kari could walk in at any moment."  
"TAI! I'm going over to Yolei's house for the weekend. Tell mom and dad okay?" then the door   
opened and closed. There was no school until Wednesday because of spring break, and the dance   
was on Tuesday night.   
Sora raised her eyebrows at me questioningly. "Excuse withdrawn" I said, pulling her in for   
our own special kiss...  
***  
I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure I floated to Yolei's apartment. I was mostly going   
there to 'bump into' T.K., since they lived in the same apartment complex. I wondered if he'd   
let me call Takeru in front of people now.   
I really did go to Yolei's house, though. I knocked on her door, and smiled when she answered,  
looking harried. "Hi Kari, come on in," she ushered me to her room. She and I had become very   
close friends. She asked me, "So what brings you over so late? You usually don't visit at," she  
looked at her watch "Six fifteen, PM"  
I was dying to tell her, "Yolei, I have very exciting news! Tak- T.K. and I are   
officicialy dating, and he asked me to the Fling!"  
I closed my eyes, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? I didn't until   
today, and I realized I have been waiting for years!"  
"Kari, I'm really happy for you... but what about Davis? He's wanted you to be his  
girlfriend over you forever."  
My face hardened. "Why should I care what Davis wants? I've never had anything more than   
friendly feelings for him, and now maybe not even that. I want to be with Ta- T.K." Darn, why  
do I keep doing that? "And Davis can't say a thing about it. I am not his possession!" I   
yelled. Then to my horror I burst into tears. I ended up telling a consoling Yolei every-  
thing that had happened.  
Yolei was positively murderous, "Wait 'til I get my hands on that scumbag."  
"No, Yolei don't. It was my fault. If I hadn't yelled at him-"  
"Listen to me Kari, it wasn't your fault" Yolei said gently. "As much as I want to punch him,  
I won't if you don't want me to"   
"Thanks Yolei, I appreciate it."  
"I think you should go see T.K. You really sound like you need him. His mom isn't comming   
back from her trip until tomorrow."  
"You are such a good friend. I think I will go see him, then I'll go home and get my stuff,   
and we can have a Davis bashing sleepover."  
"Sounds good to me" Yolei laughed.  
I told her goodbye and left her apartment. I took the elevator to T.K.'s floor and slowly   
walked down the hallway. I knocked. He answered wearing a fluffy terry cloth robe. He looked   
startled to see me. "What's up, Ri?"  
"I'm staying at Yolei's tonight, and I wanted to drop in and-"  
"What?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, um, makeout? I really like kissing you and I want   
to do it again." I said quickly.   
A slow smile spread across his face. "Why not?" he said and pulled me in and closed the door   
to give me the best kiss of my life.  
***  
He'll never see it comming, I thought slyly. That T.P. or whatever was not going to steal my  
girl, from me. Technically we were never a couple, but we would have been if not for him. I   
tested the door to his apartment and found it unlocked. This was too easy.  
I gently opened it and tiptoed in. The loser was nowhere in sight. I walked to the entrance   
way to the living room and what I saw was a punch to the solar plexus.  
My Kari was sitting sideways on his lap with her arms locked around his neck. They were   
kissing, but not just kissing, french kissing. He held her like he would never let go.   
I was filled with overpowering rage. I charged not caring who I hit, and it would have been   
Kari if T.K. hadn't opened his eyes and rolled over on top of her a split second before I hit. Protecting her from my blow which turned into many.  
***  
I couldn't think of anything but protecting my Kari. The pain didn't matter, and there was   
pain. I didn't move from my position to defend myself for fear that one of his punches would   
slip through to her. I took everything he had. Nothing mattered, only protecting her. Only my   
Ri.  
Davis finally started to wind down, andbreating hard, he backed away. I regreted seeing the   
tears streaming down her face as she moved out from under me and rolled me onto the floor.  
She cradled my head on her lap, and whispered soothing words to me. I couldn't quite keep   
from groaning in pain. She brushed my bangs from my forehead, and kissed me softly there. I   
could see the raw hatred in her usually soft eyes as she looked at Davis.   
"Get out" she said quietly, but with ice. Her eyes sofened immediately when she looked down at   
me. "Thank you Takeru, for protecting me. But now it's my turn to care for you." She started   
to sing, and her soft voice lured me into painless oblivion.   
I woke up in my bed. I thanked my creator for giving me sense enough to wear boxers under my   
robe, for it had been removed. I groaned when I tried to sit up. My back was on fire! Gentle   
hands urged me back down, "No don't try to sit up. Yolei should be back in a minute with one   
of Cody's grandfather's healing poultices."  
Since I couldn't sit, I turned my head to face Kari. Her eyes were soft with worry and   
another emotion I couldn't name but that I recognized as what I was feeling, too.  
"Where's Davis?"  
Her face became stone cold, "He's gone" she said flatly.  
"Hey Kari, I'm back" we heard Yolei yell. I reched for Kari's hand and squeezed reasuringly.   
"Oh, you're awake. I was kind of hoping you would be asleep still, since the poultice stings   
at first."  
Kari went pale at Yolei's words, but I smiled at her, I hoped, calmly. "Go ahead, I'm ready"  
The poultice on my back was like a thousand needles under my skin. I closed my eyes and felt   
Kari's death grip on my hand, as if it were her in pain. Soon the pain eased and my back became  
numb. I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at her. "Sing to me?" She nodded and began singing   
her favorite song, 'Back Here'.  
***  
My voice faded as I watched the love of my life slip into sleep. I looked around and saw   
that Yolei had left sometime during the song. I stroked T.K.'s head and kissed his temple. I   
had to go get my stuff from home to stay with Yolei. I planned on checking on him regularly   
during the night. His mom wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so he needed someone to   
look after him until then. But first there was something I had to do. I silently walked out of   
the apartment.  
***  
I knocked on the door of the one I was fairly sure that I hated. His sister answered. "Hey   
Kari, I guess you're here to see Davis, huh?"  
I forced a smile, "Yes, please"  
"DAVIS, KARI'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" she screamed, and smiled cheekily.   
"WHAT? Oh, hey Kari. Come to your senses, and decided I'm the one for you?"  
I kept my tight smile in place "Could I talk to you outside for a moment?"  
"Sure" He came outand closed the door before turning around. "I'm willing to forgive you for   
your momenntary insanity. Imagine, you choosing him over me! That T.D. is-"  
He was utterly shocked when I sucker punched him in the jaw. "His name is T.K., you jerk! If   
you ever harm my Takeru again, I swear I'll rip your throat out." I was deathly pale and   
gasping. "Stay away from us, Davis. Don't ever talk to me again, I dislike you way too much   
now."  
He smirked, "Not a big loss anyway. Any one who would choose that loser over me has to be   
dillusional" he stalked back into his home. I walked slowly back to my house, then to Yolei's.  
***  
"You're going and that's final" T.K. said to me.  
"But Takeru, I dont want to go without you!"  
"You've been looking foreward to this dance ever since I asked you. You can't just stay home   
and be miserable just because I can't go. You'll have fun without me. Dancing with other   
guys..."  
His voice trailed off and he scowled as he thought of me with other guys. This pacified me   
slightly.   
"Fine, I'll go. But I won't have any fun." It had been two days since the incident. We'd   
decided to tell people that he had fallen backwards down the stairs to avoid unwanted questions.  
The dance was tomorrow night and T.K.'s mom would not allow him to go.  
"I guess I'll ask Yolei if she'll go with me to get an outfit." I kissed his head and lips   
lightly before leaving. "Bye, Takeru"  
I didn't see his mischeivious smile when I turned my back.  
***  
"Not bad, Bro" Matt said to me. I was in front of my full length mirror and had to admit   
that I looked... not bad. I had on a white dress shirt with a black sports coat and matching   
black trousers. My sandy hair was tousled, as usual, but with no hat. Wasn't Kari going to be   
surprised when I showed up at the Fling?  
"Ready to go?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah"  
We were taking his car. We rode in silence to the community center where we went our seperate   
ways. I took a deep breath and plunged into the crowd, looking for a specifis someone. Then I   
found her.  
She was so breathtakingly lovely that I couldn't breathe. She was standing against the wall,   
looking wistfully at the other dancers. Her short hair was as it normally was, and she didn't   
wear much make-up, but her clothes were nothing short of astounding on her. The pure white top   
was merely a rectangle in front that tied with strings around her neck and back, holding it in   
place. Her pants were tight hot pink leather. The outfit left her middriff bare from mid rib to  
below the bellybutton. Her sandals were white with spiked three inch heels.   
I changed my course, and approached her from behind. My ears perked up at a familiar song.   
It was the one she had sang to me the other day. I decided right there that this would be our   
song. I tapped her on the shoulder and said into her ear, "May I have this dance?" She turned   
around and her eyes widened with shock and delight, and she threw her arms around me.  
"Oh, yes, Takeru, a million times, yes!"  
I took her hand, and led her onto the dance floor. Everything around us faded, except for the  
music and each other. I put my cheek on hers and we swayed to the beat. I did not know all   
the words to the song, but I knew the main part. When it came to that part, I sang softly for   
her ears only.  
  
So here I am, so alone,  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so,   
Until you're back here baby, yeah.  
There's a feelin' inside,  
I want you to know  
You are the one, and I can't...  
Let you go.  
I lifted my head, still dancing to the rhythm, and looked into her soft eyes. "Kari, my   
beautiful Ri. I- I love you." I murmured. They were sparkling with intense happiness, and she   
smiled dazzlingly.  
"I love you, too, Takeru." She laid her head on my shoulder.   
When the song ended, I distantly heard clapping. I looked around, and saw that everyone had   
stopped dancing and were clapping at us. We both flushed, and hurried off the dance floor.  
After that, a fast song was played and Kari asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I agreed,   
and we strolled, fingers interlocked, down the street. It was a little cool, so I took off my   
jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then we continued. Occasionally we made comments,   
and said we loved each other.  
The stars were beautiful, and the night was close to perfect. We stood on a bridge, and   
watched swans below us in a pond. She turned to me, "I love you, Takeru."  
"I love you, too, Ri" I pulled her close, and she locked her hand around my neck, an lifted   
her face. We kissed, transmitting the surprisingly large amount of love in our hearts to one   
another.  
***  
Neither of them noticed the lone photagrapher that saw them and took a picture. It was to be   
her best work, and she named it 'Oblivious', for that was exactly what they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
